1. Field of Invention
Invention relates to telematic devices and processing method integrated adaptively with a power source and sensors, particularly in fuel cell vehicle applications.
2. Related Art
Conventional power systems in vehicles such as automobiles rely on mechanical energy as primary power sources for vehicle systems. These systems include the growing number of telematic applications in vehicles including Internet, digital video broadcast entertainment, digital audio broadcast, digital multimedia broadcast, global positioning system navigation, safety services, intelligent transportation systems, and universal mobile telecommunications system.
The advent of fuel cell technology has initiated the genesis of a change in standard from the combustion engine in vehicles to vehicle engines powered by fuel cells. Similarly, a new industry standard has emerged that calls for a 42-volt electrical vehicle system as opposed to the conventional 12 to 14 volt electrical system. This transformation is due to higher electrical loads that vehicles face as a result in higher demands of hotel loads such as onboard computing navigation, electronically heated seats, video entertainment systems, and other telematic devices, along with the traditional electrical requirements for the body/powertrain control branch of the vehicle that includes throttle actuation, steering, active suspension and ride height adjustment, electric air conditioning, and electrically heated catalyst.
Unlike conventional vehicles with internal combustion engines that use mechanical energy as a primary source of power, fuel cell vehicles require greater on-board electric power to run the traction motor and increasing number of telematics in addition to the standard body/powertrain control components. Accordingly, there is need for an integrated telematic system in fuel cell vehicles that derive the necessary power requirement from on-board electric power sufficient to for electric requirements.